The White Devil of Remnant (On Temporary Hiatus)
by de-Morgana
Summary: (AU) Since the first dawn humanity have always been a being the would have a strong attachment towards a certain object or individual, unfortunately a strong sense of attachment could even transcend even when they have passed away from the realm of the living.
1. Notice

**Notice Update.**

1\. Hollows in this world are the souls of the dead that have deep desires or regret that left unfulfilled but they have a slight twist in the story.

2\. Shinigamis are normal humans or faunus but they have must be more aware than normal humans/faunus to enter shinigami academy, they aren't the same with in the shinigamis in the main Bleach universe.

3\. In this universe Seireitei is the name of the country/kingdom and Karakura is one of the city in it.

4\. Central 46 is the main goverment of Seireitei.

5\. Quincys aren't a thing in this universe but their weapons and some of their techniques can be learn if the person fit the bill.

6\. Vale, Atlas, Vacuo, and Mistral have zero knowledge about shinigamis or hollows, they only know that Seireitei is a small but powerful country/kingdom.

7\. Seireitei is located in between Vale and Vacuo.

8\. Seireitei has both a normal combat school for hunters and huntress and have a shinigami academy for shinigami (and a normal school for normal people and faunus too i guess).

9\. Im gonna add in bits and pieces of Bleach Abridged too in the story because f##k me i love that series.

10\. No evil Josh Grobin/Aizen.

11\. The story would be focusing on RWBY's plot than Bleach's.

12\. Tousen and Gin aren't evil.

13\. Seireitei official language is Japanese so people from Seireitei would add "-san/-kun/-chan/-dono/-sama" so when people from seireitei is talking they would be using japanese and their writing is also in japanese

 **Reviwers!**

 **RunMeOvr (cool name btw) : Yup! basically that and thanks!**

 **adisit : im 50:50 on adding the whole thousand years blood arc because i stop reading after Aizen was defeated.**

 **Justaramdomdude : you sir have a fine taste on your ship.**

 **merendinoemiliano : Thank you! i'll be adding that in the shipping vote box.**

 **Remzal Von Enili - Im not gonna spoil anything but this version of Jaune would have something more than just his own Hichigo (guess it would be called HJaune?)**

 **Guest 1 : I only said "no EVIL Josh Grobin/Aizen" i never said that they wont appeared...mmmm**

 **Guest 2 : Well you just have to wait and see how he handles the hollows and grimms.**

 **Dragoon knight 357 : There will be no oc pairings with the cast of RWBY or Bleach.**

 **Guest 4 : well...*wink* *wink* got it!**

 **Guest 5 : I kinda forgot to add more explanations on that part where the bullhead just took off from Patch and are heading to Vale first before going to Beacon, and why was Pyrrha was at Patch? well to blow off the paparazzi from her ass of course.**

 **Guest 6 : Your vote shall be put in the pairing box.**


	2. Chapter 01

Chapter 1 : A New Mission Begins!

* * *

* _ **Sereitei, 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **division main hall***_

Currently all 13 captains of the Gotei 13 are gathered in their usual meeting room discussing on a particular mission that one of their lieutenant would partake in.

"Have we all come to an agreement?" Said Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai, Captain of the 1st division and the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13 breaking the silence in the room.

"Hai." Said all 12 captains in the room.

"Very well then." He then turn towards his Lieutenant, Sasakibe Tadaoki Chojiro who was standing beside him. "Bring him in." He ordered.

"Hai." He said before bowing down and flash stepped to exit the room.

* * *

* _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **division lounge**_ *

One Shiba Jaune, Lieutenant of the 2nd division could be seen chatting with the other lieutenants of the Gotei 13 while waiting for their captains to finish up with their meeting.

"Soo…what have you guys been up to lately?" He asked towards the other lieutenants.

Almost immediately Izuru Kira, Lieutenant of the 3rd division groans from his seat.

"Hmm? What's wrong with you?" Asked the redheaded Lieutenant of the 6th division, Abarai Renji.

Kira raised his head to look at his friends. "Ugh…it's nothing." He said. "It's just that me and Ichimaru-taichou been buried from head to toe thanks to all the papers of the soon-to-be graduate from the academy."

The black haired Shiba Kaien, Lieutenant of the 13th division raised his eyebrow. "And the problem is?" He asked.

"It's just," He trailed off. "From all the reports we're getting from the instructors….they all said that this year is the worst batch in the last hundred years." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

"How bad is it?" Asked Shuhei Hisagi the tattooed Lieutenant of the 9th division.

Kira slumped down his head and said. "majority of them can't communicate with their zanpakuto's spirits, their zanjutsu and hakuda leave much to be desired and when it comes to kido they are Renji level bad or even worse for some of them."

"HEY! Screw you! I got better!" Renji shouted trying to defend his honor, after a few seconds Renji realized something. "Wait, they used me as an example of a bad kido practitioner?!"

"Pretty much, yeah." Said the petite Lieutenant of the 5th division, Hinamori Momo.

"OH SCREW YOU!" He yelled before crossing his arms and grumbling in his chair.

While the rest of the lieutenants laughed at Renji misfortune, Kira decided to speak up again. "And once they arrived at their designated division guess whose jobs it will be to get them all up to standard" He said.

Almost all the lieutenants in the room grimace at the thought of it.

Kaien only shrugged his shoulder. "I don't mind getting them up to the standard level but if they can't even use their shikai it's going to be quite the challenge." Said Kaien.

Jaune look towards his cousin. "Didn't you help Rukia before she could wield her own shikai?"

Kaien nodded. "Yes i did, but since she was quite talented she only needed a few pointers before she called it out on her own."

Jaune turned towards Kira. "Speaking of which, how many are there that are 2nd division worthy?"

"Hmm? Well if im not wrong….around 20…at best 30." He said.

Jaune's eye twitched. "Great…even less than last year...wonderful, Soifon-taicho is going to be thrilled." He said sarcastically.

Kaien patted his cousin's back trying to cheer him up. "Come on, who knows maybe those 20 or 30 new recruits would be the best you guys ever have."

"Heh…hopefully." Jaune said. "Anyway, what about you Rangiku-san?" He asked toward Matsumoto Rangiku, the orange haired Lieutenant of the 10th division.

"Hmm?" She looks up from her scroll. "Naruki city been pretty peaceful lately, well beside the growing White Fang cells in the city that is." She said. "And it's been a couple of weeks since i last saw any hollows too."

"And that would be thanks to the efforts of the 7th division!" Said Tetsuzaemon Iba, Lieutenant of the 7th division. "We've been handling the hollows and grimms before they could even get anywhere near the city's gate."

"Thanks for the hard work by the way." Said Jaune. "Just don't get yourself killed Iba-san, other wise who would lead the Shinigami Men's Association."

"You guys still have those?" Asked Rangiku. "Didn't you guys ran out of budget or something?"

"HEY! At least we didn't used the captain's pictures to get the funding for our group" Said Hisagi angrily and making the members of the women's association in the room to glared at him.

"Anyway Rangiku-san, i'll ask Sui-Feng-taichou if we can send a few guys there to clean up" Jaune told the girl. "Better to cut them down before they manage to become a major problem for the city."

"You can say that again." Said Renji. "Remember what they did in Vacuo last month? God rest those poor souls."

"Thanks Shiba-kun, if Sou-Feng-taichou do agrees i'll inform Hitsugaya-taichou so we can send some of our own to help."

While the others in the room are chatting amongst themselves, Chojiro finally arrived at the room and proceed to called out Jaune's family name. "Shiba-fukutaichou."

"Hai." Both Shiba in the room answered and making a few of the lieutenants to sniggered while Chojiro looks annoyed at them.

"I meant to called for Jaune Shiba." He said.

"Yes sir?" Jaune stands from his chair while Kaien sits down.

"You've been summoned by Yamamoto-soutaichou in the meeting room." He said before walking out of the room.

Jaune gulped before following the man out of the room.

After Jaune left the room the other lieutenants look at each other wondering what would happened to their fellow lieutenant.

"Hopefully he isn't in any trouble." Said the glasses wearing lieutenant of the 8th division, Ise Nanao.

"Are you kidding me? Sure the guy sometimes is a little reckless but other than that he's by-the-book kinda guy." Said Renji.

"We'll find out when he gets back." Said Kaien before taking a sip from his tea.

* * *

* _ **Outside of the 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **division main hall**_ *

Jaune is currently standing before the door to the main hall of the 1st division feeling more nervous than he ever felt before, it was rare for a lieutenant to be summon into the captains meeting and the fact the it was the head-captain himself that had summoned him there made Jaune even more nervous. Hearing his name being called from inside the room Jaune carefully slides open the door and entered the room, and he could see that all eyes were immediately on him, Jaune bowed down towards the captains before kneeling down in the middle of the room. "You've summoned me soutaichou?"

The elderly Head-captain was stroking his long whitebeard before gesturing to the Captain of the 12th division, Kurotsuchi Mayuri. "Kurotsuchi-taichou if you may."

The Captain in question stepped forward. "In the last 5 years the numbers of hollows activities in the city of Vale has increased drastically, the type of hollows that appeared there have range from a newly turned soul to all the way to an Adjuchas-class." He said before pulling out a small device from his pocket, after he pressed a button on the device a holographic imagines of hollows began to appeared in the air above it. "Jawbreaker," The image of a hollow with shark like mask appeared. "Last sighted in Mistral 15 years ago, appeared and was dealt with in Vale 2 years ago." He said before pressing the button again. "Toxic Shaman," The image of a hollow with elongated arms was seen."Last known activities was in Atlas 8 years ago, it was killed in Vale last year. And the most recent hollow to show it self in Vale was an Arrancar-class that goes by the name Hammgro Tirantco." A larger redheaded male with a fragment of a mask on his lower jaw appeared. "He has never been sighted before but due to his powers and abilities we believe that we used to referred him as 'Red Charger', fortunately he was able to be put down by the shinigamis stationed there before he could caused to much damages." He said before turning off the device. "Those are just a few recorded incidents and as you can see, hollows that have been long-dormant and now an Arrancar-class have appeared in the same locations and have successfully gain the attention of our ever fair and just Central 46." He said with a sarcastic tone clear in his voice at the last part. "Most of this activities had all been concentrated in one place, the Emerald forest. It's a forest located near the huntsmen academy there called Beacon, when one of the shinigami station there let a rather weak hollow to continue on its journey it was headed towards Beacon. So we believe that whatever it is attracting these hollows to resurfaced are hidden somewhere within Beacon, we've already sent someone to infiltrate the academy last year but unfortunately from his last report he has yet to made any major progress. That's where you came in." He said pointing a finger at Jaune.

Yamamoto could only signed in annoyance at Mayuri's way of referring to the Central, it's a common knowledge that the current council members are nothing but a bunch of corrupt and selfish individuals but since they are protected by the laws there's nothing anyone can do, not even him could touch them without getting any reprisal in the end.

"Just like what Kurotsuchi-taichou said, the Central have given us orders to investigate on the unusual hollow activities in Vale. We are sending you to infiltrate the huntsmen academy there as a freshmen student, Shiba-fukutaichou. You are to learn what is causing these activities and when you do report back do you understand?"

"Hai soutaichou."

"Good, you are dismissed. Any further instructions will be given to you by Sui-Feng-taichou." He said gesturing towards the captain of Jaune's division.

"Hai." Jaune said before exiting the room.

After Jaune was gone all the captains in the room turn towards Yamamoto. "And with that this meeting is adjourn, you are all dismissed." He said but before Soifon could leave he stopped her in her tracks. "Sui-Feng-taichou, please make sure that he is ready for this mission." He ordered the girl.

"Hai soutaichou." Was her reply before following the other captains out of the room.

* * *

While walking towards the lounge of the 1st division Jaune could hear that his name was called by someone, turning around he was met with the glasses wearing captain of the 5th division, Sosuke Aizen.

"Sosuke-sensei?" Jaune asked the man, all of his previous nervousness immediately began to relax when he was face with his teacher.

The man laughed a little at Jaune's excitement. "I merely wish to give you something that may aid you in your mission Shiba-kun." He said before pulling something from his _kosode_. "Take this Shiba-kun." He handed him a black cloak. "I've incorporated a kido into it that would allow you to hide your aura, to others you would seemingly just vanish into thin air so please, only use it scarcely or when you truly need it understand?"

"Yes! Of course sensei." He said with a bow.

"Oh and please don't tell anyone that i gave you that alright? i would rather not have the other taichou think that im playing favorite now."

"Of course, i won't tell a soul!"

"Run along now, the other fukutaichou must be waiting for you right about now."

"Right, thank you sensei." He thanked his teacher again before leaving the area.

After Making sure that Jaune was out of earshot another figure emerge from the shadow behind Aizen.

"My~ my~ Aizen-taichou, what did you just hand the boy." Asked the silver haired Captain of the 3rd division, Ichimaru Gin.

The glasses wearing captain merely smiled at him when he turned to face him. "It was only a small gift from a teacher to his student Gin, there's nothing wrong with that gesture correct?"

Gin smiled back at the man. "Of course not, please forgive me if i've offended you Aizen-taichou."

"Think nothing of it Gin." He said before walking towards the gate of the 1st division.

Gin's gaze never left Aizen's back as he slowly walks away from him only after Aizen was completely out of his line of sight that one of his eye open slightly revealing a bright sky-blue color iris.

* * *

After Jaune was back at the lounge he was immediately surrounded by the lieutenants and they were demanding answered from him thankfully his cousin decide jump in and helped him.

"Guys, give him some breathing room he'll answer all of your questions."

When the others back off Jaune gave his thanks to his cousin before turning towards the others.

"Well in a nutshell, i got a mission in Vale." He said. "Gonna pretend to be a huntsmen and attend the local huntsmen academy there."

"Huh and here we though that you got fired." Said Renji with a small grin and getting elbowed by Kaien. "THE HELL!? THAT HURT!"

"Anyway… im gonna head back to the barracks, gonna finish up some of the paperwork before i go, see you guys later."

"We'll see you at Izanagis later?" Asked Hisagi.

"Probably not but if i can i'll try to swing by." He said. "Anyway see you guys later." After he bid his friends farewell Jaune left the lounge and headed towards the barracks of the 2nd division.

* * *

* _ **Few hours later**_ *

After finishing the last of the paperwork Jaune was on his was about to head home when he noticed a piece of paper under the small cat statue on his desk, opening it Jaune's face paled immediately. "Oh crap baskets." He uttered before dashing out of the room.

After dashing through the forest Jaune was now standing in front of the figure of the 2nd division Captain, Sui-Feng. His earlier nervousness immediately returned when he noticed how irritated her expression is.

"…"

"…"

"You're late Shiba."

"I-i was preoccupied with some paperwork that i didn't noticed your massage taichou."

"Was that an excuse?"

"No taichou."

"Good." She said before leaping towards Jaune with her blade fully unsheathe in which Jaune immediately countered.

"Ta-taichou?!"

Sui-Feng only glared at him before jumping back. "You aren't ready." She said.

"Wh-what?"

"I said, you aren't ready for this kind of mission Shiba." She said before vanishing into thin air.

"Then why did sotaichou picked me for it." He asked while trying to find the women.

"That's because he's a foolish old man who thought that just because you're a Shiba it means that you're ready for mission like this." Her voice echoed from Jaune's right side. "Once i'm done here i'm going to the sotaichou and suggest for someone else to be sent instead."

Looking down at his feet Jaune gritted his teeth, anger and disappointment started to build up inside of his mind. "I won't let you." He said before looking up at her with anger in his eyes.

"Stand down Shiba." She ordered. "I'm doing this for your sake as well, this type of mission is to dangerous for someone with your level of experience." She said before walking out of her hiding place.

"Please taichou, you can't do this." He pleaded. "I can take care of myself and i won't be all alone, there are other shinigami stationed at Vale right?"

"No, i won't change my decision on this." She said and making Jaune even more angry. "I've lost to many people that i cared about thanks to recklessness and inexperience, if i can prevent it i will do it Shiba."

"Then when will i be ready?" He asked her. "If you prevent me from going on a mission like this then when am i ever going to be ready?"

She didn't answer him and silence soon over take the two figure.

"Fine." She said and making Jaune hopeful that she would change her mind. "I'll let you partake on this mission only if you could proof to me that you're ready."

"And how would i proof myself taichou?"

Her answer was in the form of her transforming her zanpakuto into the shikai form. "Sting all enemies to death. Suzumebachi." Suzumebachi glows white before shattering and reforming in her right arm in the shape of a black and gold gauntlet. "Simple, proof to me that you're strong enough to defeat me in combat." She said with a smirk on her lips.

Jaune smirked back at her before transforming his own zanpakuro into the shikai form. "Shatter the chains that binds you. Zangetsu." A white light envelope Zangetsu before making it grow in size, after the light dies out Zangetsu now takes the form of a giant butcher knife with the handle wraps in white cloth. "I'll show you my power taichou." He said before leaping at her.

* * *

* _ **Shiba emergency clinic**_ *

Two twin sister are currently sitting in the living room waiting for their older brother and father to come home so they could eat dinner together like usual. The younger blonde twin was looking at the door before speaking again.

"Jaune-nii and dad is late…." She said.

The older black haired twin looks up from her comic book to her sister before shrugging her shoulder. "Meh, probably got buried in paperwork again." She said. "But for dad I don't know."

"I know but…" She traild off. "You saw how dad looked after getting that phone call earlier right?"

"I wouldn't think to much of it Yuzu, you know how weird dad is."

"But still…."

"But nothing! Come on lets eat, i'm hungry." She said before walking towards the dining table.

"Wait! Karin! We're waiting for big brother and dad to come home first!" She ran off after her twin.

* * *

* _ **With Jaune**_ *

Jaune is currently panting while trying his best to hide his aura pressure from his captain, his body is riddle with bruises and black butterfly marks thanks to her shikai special abilitie.

" _Sh-shit, she's definitely not pulling any punches_." He said in his mind. " _How the hell am i supposed to beat someone whose faster, stronger, and more experienced than me?_ "

" _ **trap her Jaune, she may have more advantage in every aspect than you but that doesn't mean that she's unbeatable.**_ _"_ Said Zangetsu from inside of his mind.

" _Heh, i actually have something in mind but the outcome of it going be 50-50 and this is going to be my last shot at this._ "

Zangetsu smiled at him. " _ **Then us my power as best as you could Jaune and beat her.**_ "

A small smile appeared on Jaune's face. " _Thanks Zangetsu now just sit back and watch._ " Jaune then jumped from his hiding spot and dashed at Sui-Feng who was standing on top a tree branch.

"Oh are you done planning something Shiba?" She asked him while parrying his attacks.

"Something like that." He said with a smirk before jumping back, after a good distance was created he then raised both of his arms at the air. "Bakudou #21. Sekienton" He chanted before bring down his hands and creating a giant explosion of red smoke.

Sui-Feng was wondering what her lieutenant was planning but after the red smoke was blows away when she got her answer, there where she last saw Jaune now stood not one but five identical figure of Jaune. She felt pride at how her lieutenant was able to used on of her own technique even when he was badly bruised up. " _He certainly have improved since the last time we sparred._ " A small smile appeared on her face thanks to it. "I see you can now use speed clones Shiba, impressive."

Jaune's smirk never left his face. "That's not all taichou." He said and making Sui-Feng to raised her brow at him. "Shunko." He said before all the five Jaune's body began to glow and the air around them started to pick up speed.

This action made Sui-Feng even more proud at him and acknowledged that her previous decision on letting him join her division was a correct one. "Even Shunko? You've certainly have grown from that young boy, Shiba." She said. "But remember…. Im the one that taught you that technique. SHUNKO." She activated her own shunko. "Now… show me how you'll use this technique Shiba." She then leap at him with Suzumebachi ready to strike down all five Jaunes.

One Jaune locked blade with her while the other four jumps away to try and find an opening, she then pulled back her weapon only to stabbed the Jaune in front of her on the butterfly mark on his left right shoulder killing it. From the corner of her left eye she could see that one other Jaune was drawing an upside-down triangle in the air.

"Bakudou #30. Shitotsu Sansen." Three fang of light shots from the triangle at Sui-Feng who easily dodged the attack and making the other Jaune behind her to take it instead her.

Seeing this the other two Jaune decided to attack Sui-Feng directly but again she easily paired their attacks with her own, She then proceed to stabbed both of them using her stinger and killing the clones. "Is that it?" She said.

"Not even close." He answered before two other clones appeared from thin air behind her and catching both of her arms.

Sui-Feng was silent for a moment before realizing how the two clones managed to appeared out of nowhere. "I see… so when you used sekienton you also used kyokko to hide this two, impressive Shiba."

"Thanks taich-." Before Jaune could say his thanks a pair of hand appeared behind him.

"But is that the real me though?" She asked him and her stinger mere inches from a mark on his chest.

Jaune immediately catch her right arm and slams her down to the ground nd using his body to pin her down in the process, both captain and lieutenant stared at each other for a few second before realizing how close their faces are. Jumping back Jaune's face have turned completely red unable to look at his captain's face now.

"I-I'm sorry taichou, i-i didn't meant to that." He said still not looking at Sui-Feng directly.

Sui-Feng who was already standing and dusting off her clothes look at how terrified Jaune's expression is. "It's alright Shiba, you did what would anyone would do in your place i won't be angry because of it." She said satisfied that Jaune was now looking at her. "And as we agreed upon before…. I'll allow you to partake on the mission, congratulation. Now head back home Shiba, your sisters must be worried about you by now."

"R-right, thank you taichou." He said. "I won't fail this mission taichou, i promise you that." He said before bowing down and leaving her alone.

After She couldn't feel any more of his aura pressure her cheeks slowly turns a shade of red thanks to remembering how close their proximities of their faces were earlier and making the spirit of her zanpakuto to speak up.

" _ **I bet you're proud at his skills huh?**_ " Asked Suzumebachi.

" _Of course, any teacher would be proud to see how far their student have come._ "

" _ **And the fact that he was strong enough to pin your body down was something that surprises you right?**_ "

" _….Where are you going with this Suzumebachi?_ "

" _ **Hmm? Nothing at all master…. Nothing at all~**_ " She said in a playful tone and making Sui-Feng to glared at the spirit.

After coming home and explaining to his family about his mission Jaune now was staring at the ceiling of his room thinking about what he would do to make sure that this mission would be a successful one, sadly his train of thought was derailed when he heard the familiar sound of a Spanish guitar from his scroll ringtone. Unlocking the scroll he saw that someone had sent him a file with the title of it called "Beacon's staffs", opening the file Jaune was greeted with a list of names follow by their respective titles.

* * *

 **OZPIN – HEADMASTER.**

 **GLYNDA GOODWITCH – COMBAT CLASS PROFESSOR.**

 **PETER PORT – GRIMM BEHAVIOR AND WEAPON CLASS PROFESSOR.**

 **BARTHOLOMEW OOBLECK – REMNANT HISTORY PROFESSOR.**

 **PEACH STERNLING – DUST CLASS AND GRIMM BIOLOGY PROFESSOR.**

 **KUMAR ABERNATHY – SURVIVAL CLASS PROFESSOR.**

 **VICTORIA LIZ – LAW AND ORDER PROFESSOR.**

* * *

Selecting the one named "Ozpin" Jaune was greeted by the picture of a white haired middle-aged man, scrolling down a bit he saw a wall of text that describe how Ozpin look, how he behave and interact with students or other professors, how he usually talked, what he like or dislike and many more. Deciding that sleep was more important Jaune closed the file and put his scroll on its charger, soon the sweet embrace of sleep takes him to the realm of dreams.

* * *

* _ **The next day, Karakura international airport**_ *

Jaune is currently sitting in one of the waiting room of the airport waiting for his flight to Vale, after saying goodbye to his friends and family where he was given a few farewell gifts from them and even from the captain of the 3rd division himself was there to gave him one of his book that have yet to be publish. As he picked up the book from the captain Ichimaru he could see that Zangetsu was standing in front of him looking directly at him.

 _"Umm… something wrong Zangetsu?"_

" _ **Jaune, i think that this is the perfect time to start reading those files on Beacon don't you think?**_ "

"… _. Can't i read it on the ship instead?_ "

His answer was in the form a glare sent by the spirit, after a while Jaune decided to surrender and follow Zangetsu suggestion.

" _Ugh, i hope they have in flight entertainment or i might just lose my mind reading all this._ "

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE!**_

* * *

 _ **HEY GUYS, IM ALIVE!**_

 _ **WELL HOW WAS THIS VERSION OF THE STORY? IS IT BETTER? WORSE? OR THE SAME? PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT ON WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER!**_

 _ **AND THANKS FOR FOLLOWING AND FAVOURITING (is that the right word? Favouriting? Hmm i don't know)**_


	3. Chapter 02

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHT FOF RWBY OR BLEACH! ALL THINGS RWBY BELONGS TO ROOSTER TEETH WHILE BLEACH IS OWN BY TITE KUBO! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Something old and something new.

After finished reading another file on Beacon staffs Jaune was rubbing his eyes feeling them begged for him to let them rest but sadly when he looked to the window he could see that his flight was about to end since he could already see Vale airport in the distance.

" _Oh god, reading all of that took me the whole flight!?_ " Looking to his right he could see what looks like a half eaten sandwich. " _I didn't remember ordering that, must not be a good one since i didn't finish it_." As Jaune was stretching his tired muscles he could hear an announcement from the intercom above him.

* * *

 _Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Vale International Airport. The local time is 18:56 pm and the temperature is a comfortable 18.5ºC._

 _For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the fasten seat belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about._

 _Please check around your seat or room for any personal belongings you may have brought on board with you and please use caution when opening the overhead compartment, as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight._

 _If you require deplaning assistance, please remain seated until all other passengers have deplaned. One of our crew members will then be pleased to assist you._

 _On behalf of Schnee Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the future. Have a nice evening._

* * *

After that the flight attendant then repeat the announcement again using another language that Jaune didn't recognize, while that's happening Jaune have already began cleaning up his mess and put away his scroll until he felt that his scroll was vibrating in his pocket. Unlocking the scroll he saw that he had received a message from one of his friend, Yatogami Ryo.

* * *

 _Ryo : You land yet?_

 _Jaune :_ _In a bit, you picking me up?_

 _Ryo : Yeah, lost a bet_

 _Jaune :_ _Wow… so you're here only because you lost a bet and not because you volunteer to?_

 _Ryo : You're a big guy, you can find your own way to our place then fukutaichou-san_

 _Jaune :_ _Please don't leave me_

 _Jaune :_ _I'm new in town, im might get lost here_

 _Ryo : Ugh, fine since your that scared_

 _Ryo : Just call me when you land_

 _Jaune :_ _Thanks buddy_

 _Ryo : Yeah yeah_

* * *

Putting his scroll away Jaune looked at the window again and now he could see the city of Vale coming into view and in the far-off distance from the city a large castle-like structure could be seen. Closing his eyes Jaune decided to enjoy the remainder of his flight with a well earn rest since he knows the moment his flight lands a goodnight rest would be something of a rare commodity.

After meeting up with Ryo, Jaune was brought to a house that the shinigami station in Vale used as a their HQ. The house it self was nothing grand, a simple two story house located not far from shopping district but surprisingly the house has enough room for all the shinigami station there. After eating the pre-made dinner Jaune is currently lounging in the living room watching the news with Ryo.

"Where are the others?" He asked.

"Most of em are probably out patrolling while Ryu and Jintan is out at some bar again." He said before taking a sip from his drink.

"…. You let Ryu and Jintan out and together at a bar? You do remember what happened last time right?"

Ryo only shrugged his shoulder. "Both of them promised that they'll behave or every single thing they own and their money will be confiscated."

"Huh, how that working out?"

"Pretty good so far. Anyway enough about them, you're going into Beacon tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, as a freshmen at that. God i hope the upperclassmen won't be like back at the Shin'o." Jaune said.

"From what i hear from the last guy, they're pretty nice at first."

Jaune 's brow raised at that. "What about after?"

Ryo smirked. "No matter where you go or what academy you enter every upperclassmen is going to have a stick up their ass, remember what we do to the freshmen before?"

"You mean what YOU and Ryu did to them, i was nice to them…. Well most of em anyway."

The two friends then shared a laughed remembering their academy years before hearing the front door opening followed by the sound of someone grunting in pain.

"Hey slow down! I can't feel my legs here." Said the raven haired teen.

"Oh can it will you! She punched me in the gut, i'm still tasting every single meal i had yesterday." Said the shorter brunette teen.

"Mind telling me what this is about?" Said a stern voice that made both of them jumped back, looking up both Ryu and Jintan could see the face of one Yatogami Ryo who was waiting for them to answer him. "Well?"

"Umm… ok…. but you can't be mad at us" Said Ryu.

"Oh? And why is that little brother?"

"We didn't start the fight! Some blonde chick just up and started to beat the living day light of the guys there! We tried to stop her but she's way to powerful." Jintan said quickly. "So technically you can't take all of our stuff right? Please!" He begged.

Ryo responses was to face palmed and shaking his head at them. "Fine, i won't confiscate them. Now open your shoes and let me take care of your injuries."

Both Ryu and Jintan looked at each other before a big smile appeared on their faces. "Thanks Ryo! You're the best!" They said at the same time.

Ryo rolled his eyes at them. "Get in here you idiots and Jaune already arrived earlier."

Ryu perked up at the news. "Jaune is here! Finally! The three ace is united again!"

"More like two ace and one idiot." Said Jintan.

"HEY! Watch your tongue! We're the best Shin'o ever produced and you know it!"

"I don't know… from what i remembered Jintan is right." Said Jaune appearing from the door. "You guys got messed up huh?" He said after looking at the state both of the teens are.

"Why is nobody on my side tonight." Ryu said dejectedly while the other three begins to laugh.

XxXxXxX

After catching up with the rest of his friends and greeting some of the shinigami that returned from their patrols Jaune was ready for sleep before a familiar figure appeared in his room.

" _Hmm? Zangetsu, is something wrong?_ "

" ** _Jaune…_** " Zangetsu called him. " ** _When we first arrived here i felt something that's calling for me… i don't what that is to be exact but i do know that i need to find what ever that thing is_**."

" _You think it's the same thing that's attracting the hollow to appeared?_ "

Zangetsu was silent for a bit before he answered Jaune. " ** _Maybe but i don't know for sure_**." He said. " ** _The others zanpakuto didn't seem to noticed anything out of the ordinary._** "

" _Wait… so you're the only one that could sense it?_ "

" ** _Yes, it appears so._** "

" _Hmm… maybe we can use that to locate it when we're at Beacon tomorrow, if you don't mind that is._ "

" ** _Of course not, if it help you in anyway i'm happy to lend you my strength_**."

Jaune smiled at Zangetsu. " _Thank you Zangetsu anyway i'm gonna hit the hay now, i'm planning to ride the first plane there so we can start the search early_."

" ** _Of course, rest well Jaune_**." He said before returning back into Jaune's inner world.

XxXxXxX

After arriving at Beacon with the first wave of new students Jaune is currently exploring the grounds of Beacon, he had done a few laps around Beacon from the courtyard outside to the many halls of Beacon interior only to come up empty handed….. well not entirely empty handed since it appeared that he have caught the attention of one of the resident student there.

From what he could tell his current follower was a female and that she wasn't that used to tailing someone since whenever he managed to hide from her she would jumped out from wherever she was hiding in to try and find him. Signing in annoyance he decided to took out his scroll and take a picture of himself and in the corner of his picture a set a brown rabbit ears could be seen sticking from the bush behind him, a small smirk formed on his face before he used flash step to seemingly disappeared into thin air.

When Jaune vanished from her vision almost immediately the girl popped out from the bush looking franticly for the him before giving up and slumping down on the tree he was hiding at, finally deciding to make himself known he tapped the girls shoulder making her jumped from where she was sitting.

"Er… a…. sorry about that, didn't mean to surprised you." He said to the girl whose eyes was widen when she realized who had just called her.

The girl seems hesitant to answer him and just opted to ran away from him leaving Jaune to gawked at she just did. "Well there she goes." He said but something shiny on the ground caught his attention, picking it up Jaune took notice of the incredibly detailed work that was put on the phone strap where on one end of it was a miniature cup of coffee complete with a miniature gatling gun the side of it. Deciding to keep it Jaune saw that the last wave of students had arrived and move in to mingle with the crowds but before that could happened a small explosion caught the attention of everyone near it.

XxXxXxX

For young Ruby Rose this morning was a perfect one for her, she managed to out run her sister to the bathroom for once and she also managed to buy the last batch of her favorite chocolate chip cookies from the most famous cookie store in Vale, (who mysteriously is own by the same old man that owns the dust story she helped from getting robbed a few night before) oh and did she mention that she was invited to attend Beacon academy two years early? Because she totally got invited by THE Headmaster of Beacon himseft. So it was suffice to say that she was having a perfect day….. that is until she got ditched by her sister so that she could ' _Spread her wings and make new friends_ ' as Yang would put it.

So when she sees a white haired girl who seems to be having a bit of trouble pulling her many suitcases she decided to go and lend her a hand, as she moves to help the girl the Almighty Oum seems to be having it for her today since her leg tripped over one of the the white haired girl suitcase making her fall directly on the rest of it. Quickly standing up and helping to gather the fallen suitcases all the while trying to salvage the situation she was in, Ruby couldn't help be noticed that one of the suitcase was open and that dust was pouring out of it.

"Hey, something is pouring out of that one." She pointed at the suitcase and immediately the white haired girl's fury was unleashed upon her.

The white haired girl took out a vile of red dust from the open suitcase and wave it around her angrily. "THIS IS PURE FIRE DUST! NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"I-im sorry." Ruby said meekly but the other girl didn't seem to care.

She continued to wave the vile around spreading the dust in the air even more. "DON'T YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS FOR THOSE WORKER TO EVEN GATHER THIS MUCH?! NOW IT'S ALL WASTED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Before Ruby could apologize again the gods above sent her another misfortune by the form of her nose inhaling the fire dust particles and making her sneezed and igniting the rest of the dust particles in the air around her and the other girl. After the explosion died off leaving both of them to stared at each other.

"I'm sorry…."

The white haired stared at her for a moment before dusting herself. "Just... Just stay away from me and i'll pretend that this never happen." She said before walking off leaving Ruby alone in the crater of the explosion.

"I'm sorry…." She said but the white haired was already far away from her. "Ahhh." She groans. "Just my luck."

"Need a hand?" A voice called her making her turned towards the direction she heard it from, she was faced with a blonde guy who was offering her a hand, staring at the hand still dazed from the explosion and making the blonde to ask again. "Hey, you okay?" She didn't answer him.

" _Well this is awkward._ " Jaune was starting to regretted his decision on helping the girl since she didn't even answer him or do anything, she only stared at his extended hand and have yet to move at all. " _Umm.. Zangetsu a little help here_."

" ** _This girl… she has silver eyes… interesting_**."

" _What was that?_ "

" ** _It's nothing Jaune…_** " Zangetsu said. " ** _You may want to try and call and her again, maybe then she would respone_**."

Deciding to follow with what Zangetsu suggested Jaune's hand went to the girl shoulder and gently shook the girl. "Hey, wake up."

Soon the small girl finally reacted and looked up at him. "W-what happen? Where am i? Who're you?"

"Good you're awake, and to answer your questions first you exploded, you're at Beacon, and the names Jaune, Jaune Arc to be exact."

"Oh umm my name's Ruby, Ruby Rose. Hello." She said after finally accepting his hand and stands up.

"So What exactly happened here?" He asked again.

"I-I don't really remember. One second i was walking to someone to help them and the next i exploded."

"Huh… her first expression of you is certainly a _blast_ eh?" He joked hoping that would help brighten her mood a bit but from her sudden change of expression it back fired spectacularly since now she looked as if he just kick her beloved puppy while laughing. " _Oh shit_."

When the girl just started walking towards Beacon's main hall and leaving Jaune alone, he turned to looked at Zangetsu who was staring at him. " _What?_ " Zangetsu only sighed and returned to Jaune's inner world leaving Jaune all alone. " _What did i do?_ "

XxXxXxX

After reuniting with her sister, Ruby immediately told her what happened to her since she left her to fend for herself. She was hoping for Yang to apologize but instead she simply stopped her when she told him about Jaune and what he did.

"So.. you're telling a guy helped you but instead of befriending him you chose instead to leave him there? All because he made a pun?! For Oum sake Ruby, why did you do that?." Yang love her sister she really do, so that's why she wanted for her to be able to socialize with other people normally without using her love of weapons as the main topic of conversation. "You're going to befriend him the next time you meet him, understand."

"Bu-but he made a pun."

"Me and dad made puns too you know, why can't he made one?"

"Because i already have you and dad for that, i don't need another blonde to add to the mix."

Sensing teasing material Yang immediately went to work. "Oh? So he's blonde AND is a connoisseur of pun you say?"

Ruby was frighten at first but now she was completely and utterly terrified for her future when she noticed the smile that appeared on Yang's face when she mention that Jaune was a fellow blonde. "N-no, i didn't say that." She tried to dismissed what she just said earlier. "He's a… he's a…." She tried to think of a way that would make Yang not interested on Jaune only to saw said guy walking in the room and making Ruby's brain to shut down.

Noticing her sister's silent Yang decided to stop her teasing before she could get to the good part but when she followed Ruby's gaze she saw what made her little sister to froze up, the same blonde hair and blue eyes just like what Ruby described earlier. "Well look at that Ruby, that's Jaune right?" She asked her and from how Ruby was reacting she could tell that was the guy. "I'm gonna go and talk to him ok?" She said and before Ruby could stop her, she was already walking towards her newest target.

After finding a vacant spot in the back of the room Jaune decided to lean of the wall to try and get a comfortable as he possible could only hear his name being called by someone, opening one eye he sees an unknown blonde girl who was calling out to him.

"Jaune right?" She asked.

"Er…yeah? Who're you?"

"The names Yang, Yang Xiao Long." She said with a wink. "I heard that you helped my sister earlier but she didn't say her thanks right? So i thought that as her big sis i should thank you in her place instead, soo… thank you."

"Oh.. err… no problem?"

She giggled at him. "Relax buddy, i don't bite…. Unless you want me to that is..." She said and her voice tone changed to something more _alluring_ making Jaune to gulped.

"I-yah-wh-what d-did you say?" His brain failed him, it was unable to process what she just said to him.

While Jaune was struggling to say anything Yang instead was struggling not to burst out laughing, at first hearing what Ruby said about him made her think that Jaune was just another guy with a good heart but now seeing how he was barely able to form one sentence changed her mind completely about him, Jaune pray for mercy to what ever god you believe because Yang Xiao Long won't have any for you.

"Anyway, i'll see you around…. lover-boy." She said before walking back to where Ruby was sitting down while still staring daggers at Jaune, stopping in her tracks she looked back at him and wink before resuming her walk but the sway in her hips made sure that Jaune and many other people in the room are staring at her.

Making sure that Yang was as far away from him Jaune tried to control his beating heart only to jumped when he heard someone yelling something at him.

" _STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!_ "

Turning around Jaune was met with the hatred fueled glare of one Ruby Rose, deciding to listen to her order/threat Jaune nodded quickly not wanting to earn the girl's wrath. " _What did Yang told her to make her this angry?_ "

 ** _(Earlier)_**

"He WHAT?"

"He flirted with me." Said Yang nonchalantly while trying to think of something embarrassing to made herself blush. "He asked me out on a date after the initiation."

"A-and you said no right? Right? Sis? Yang? Answer me!" Ruby was hoping that Yang had refused Jaune's request but the fact that Yang was blushing and refusing to even look at her told her everything. " _No no no, if they go on a date then they gonna fall in love then they'll start dating a-and then she would brought him home to meet dad and then he'll ask her to marry him and soon i'm going to be shrouded by pun making blondes! NOOOOO! I can't let that happened and i won't let it happened._ " She looked directly where her new found enemy was standing, something inside her burn with the might of a thousand sun. " _Jaune Arc, i swear on Crescent Rose! I wont let you have my sister!_ " She then inhaled as much air as she possible could before opening her mouth and shouts " _STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!_ "

That did it. Ruby freaking did it. The damn that she was desperately tried to keep closed was destroyed thanks to what Ruby just shouted out loud. Now here she was a mess on the ground laughing her lungs out because her sister and her overly active imagination. Sure Professor Goodwitch was glaring at them but it was worth it so freaking worth it.

 ** _(On the other side of the room)_**

Weiss Schnee, proud daughter of Jacques and Willow Schnee was staring at the girl that had exploded on her earlier. "She's a bigger dolt that i initially realized." She said.

The taller redhead beside her turned towards her. "Did you say something Weiss?"

"No Pyrrha, no i did not. Now come lets make sure that we are as far away as possible from that dolt." She said before walking towards an empty spot in the room.

 ** _(After Ozpin's speech)_**

Walking around Beacon while actively trying to avoid Yang and Ruby, Jaune managed to find a secluded forest that was far enough from the main building but not far enough so that he might missed any announcement, deciding that this was safe from the sibling duo Jaune entered the small forest to find somewhere to rest for the day. After walking for bit Jaune stumbled onto a small a small pond and near it he sees a small clearing that had enough shade to protect him from the sun. " _Oh sweet heavens, thank you_." He then proceed to lie down and rest his eyes. " _If i'm going patrol this place at night i might as well get some rest now than later_." He closes his eyes and soon drifted off to the land of the dreams.

XxXxXxX

Blake Belladonna was not a very sociable kinda girl, she would preferred the company of a few that she actually knew than the company of many that she didn't know at all but that doesn't mean that she can't compromise when the situation called for it… unlike right now, when she was first to find this peaceful and quiet place to read her (non-smut) novels she would allow others to share the place but only if they kept it to themselves. So at first she didn't cared that much the fact that this guy found this place or that he decided to sleep here but the moment he started to snore was when her compromising policies goes out the window, she wanted to wake up the guy (since she knows snoring isn't a sign of a good sleep so she would be helping him if she woke him up right? Yeah, she would totally be helping him if she woke him up) but decided against it since the guy looked like he needed the sleep so now here she is trying to read her novels but was sometimes disturbed when he snored a little to loudly. " _I hope i won't be teaming up with this guy_."

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO DONE! WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

 **IF THIS CHAPTER LOOK OFF IT'S BECAUSE IM USING THE MOBILE APP TO EDIT AND POST THIS SINCE MY LAPTOP CANT CONNECT TO THE INTERNET. SO MY APOLOGIES!**

 **ANYWAY LEAVE A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. LATER AND THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
